Escapade Nocturne
by DuckEugene
Summary: Le stress s'empare d'Andrew alors qu'il se prépare à un rendezvous avedc Justin. Et si sa mère connaissait ses relations avec Justin? Et si elle l'attendait au tournant?


**Auteur :** Roucoucou tout le monde ! Bah voilà, c'était écrit dans ma destinée, et finalement ça s'est réalisé… La PREMIERE histoire EN FRANÇAIS de Desperate Housewives de tout le site FanFiction !!! o tut fier En plus j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la faire. J'espère que ça vous plaira… En tout cas, la suite est pour trèèès bientôt…

NdA : _prononcer Djustihne et pas Justain à la française comme un(e) bourrin(e), ça casse tout le charme. Merci d'avance._

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde de Desperate Housewives appartient au grand et vénérable Marc Cherry, mais l'histoire et les poutous sont à môa !;P

**Pairing :** Comme dit dans mon profil, Andrew Van de Kamp et Justin…

**Rating :** Bon pour l'instant, rien qui puisse choquer les esprits (sauf ceux des homophobes que je ne convie pas à cette page.), mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir…

Voilà voilà, fans de DH ou pas, amusez-vous bien !!!

* * *

Le soleil rendait ses derniers soupirs au milieu de Wisteria Lane. Les ultimes lueurs blafardes éclairaient avec peine les dernières maisons en brique rouge où se démenaient quelques maîtresses de maison, achevant enfin leur dur labeur. Leur situation paraissait presque ingrate, bien que au final plutôt agréable (si l'on omettait toutes les tâches ménagères qu'une maison de un ou plusieurs enfants se devait d'engendrer)… Etant donné que la cuisine et le jardinage étaient ici perçus comme loisirs quotidiens auxquels s'affairait toute femme respectable de Wisteria Lane (c'est à dire toutes exceptées Edie et Gabrielle.).

Alors que ces femmes fatales cessaient leur activité d'abeille, tout Wisteria Lane se plongea à corps perdu dans les bras de Morphée.

… Tout ? Non… Une lumière, si faible fut-elle, subsistait encore au niveau de la fenêtre de chambre d' Andrew Van de Kamp. Le jeune blond s'affairait au milieu de sa garde-robe bien garnie. Il avait rendez-vous… Et cela se voyait sur son visage. Un visage tendu, rouge pivoine, synonyme de stress intense, des lèvres crispées qui enlaidissaient d'autant plus son teint rougeâtre et des yeux plissés qui faisaient apparaître de vilaines courbes autour de ses paupières endolories.

Finalement, après quelques essayages infructueux, Andrew se décida pour une tenue décontractée adéquate au climat de plus en plus soutenu en ce mois de Mai. Un pantalon de lin blanc qui flottait à chacun de ses mouvements, et épousait parfaitement ses formes musclées; des vans classiques aux carrés blancs et beiges, qui se mariaient agréablement avec son pantalon. Et enfin un T-shirt blanc cassé en col en V sur lequel « No Regrets » était inscrit d'une écriture poétique. Andrew poussa un soupir devant son miroir, puis jugea l'ensemble d'un coup d'œil expert.

« Maintenant, allons rehausser ce teint affreux.» se dit-il après avoir remarqué son visage pas vraiment sexy.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, ouvrit le robinet parfaitement poli, et recueillit dans ses mains de l'eau gelée qu'il projeta sur son visage. Les gouttes d'eau glissaient allègrement sur son visage, répandant leur vertus rafraîchissantes qui effaçaient alors les traces de constriction du jeune adolescent…

Ainsi se dévoilait une physionomie beaucoup moins déplaisante que celle lors des essayages… Les cheveux blonds auparavant crépus et frisés s'étaient lissés au contact de l'eau, et retombaient en une magnifique courbe sur la droite du front glabre d'Andrew. De fines courbes s'étaient dévoilées au niveau des paupières et des lèvres, rendant l'ensemble de son visage radieux. D'autant plus qu'un petit sourire coquin de narcissisme s'insinuait sur les lèvres de notre jeune ami…

« Bon très bien… Allons-y. Gare à toi, Justin…» pensa-t-il, derrière son visage si doux et si angélique.

Les bruits de pas de loup d'Andrew résonnaient à travers le parquet en bois de la maison des Van De Kamp. Il se maudissait d'avoir choisi ces chaussures, qui pourraient bien le faire repérer par sa mère… Mère dont il redoutait en outre la présence en bas des escaliers. Ses vans se posaient le plus doucement possible sur chacune des marches cirées mais ses enjambées produisait un son grinçant qui se répercutait inéluctablement dans toute la cage d'escalier. Au fur et à mesure que les marches s'évanouissaient sous ses pieds, Andrew pensait de plus en plus à l'image de sa mère s'interposant entre Justin et lui. Ce sentiment lui empoignait étrangement le cœur…

Andrew était arrivé en bas de l'escalier. Il attendit… Appréhendant le spectre de sa mère fondant sur lui en proférant des menaces… Il attendit, attendit, attendit.

Mais rien ne venait. Rien ne se mouvait autour de lui, dans le salon, la kitchenette, la salle à manger, tout était silencieux.

Il avait réussi. Il pourrait enfin retrouver Justin ce soir. La porte d'entrée s'offrait à lui. Il tourna lentement la poignée, savourant d'avance le moment de retrouvailles avec Justin.

La porte de la maison des Van de Kamp s'ouvrit en pleine nuit, vers quelque 11 heures du soir. Andrew sortit, au milieu de la nuit, cherchant fébrilement des yeux son amant nocturne. Il le vit, là, étincelant, au bout de l'allée dallée.

Andrew s'élança avec tendresse dans les bras du jeune blond, fermant les yeux et savourant ce moment intense de joie intense…

« J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas… » murmura Justin à l'oreille droite d'Andrew, tout émoustillé.

Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte passionnée.

« Tu vois bien que je suis là… » prononça doucement Andrew. « Si on allait à cette soirée alors ? »

« Avec plaisir… »

« Oh mais FUCK attends, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille… »

« Laisse, Andrew… J'avais l'intention de tout payer dans tous les cas. »

« Surtout pas. C'était mon intention… Voleur, va… » susurra l'interpellé. « Attends moi là, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes… non… quelques secondes. »

Andrew passa sa main sur la joue de son bien-aimé, puis courut vers la porte d'entrée. Il en tourna à nouveau la poignée, puis la poussa en laissant échapper un petit cri dû à l'effort soudain de pousser une porte si volumineuse. Ne prenant pas le temps de la fermer, ses yeux cherchaient à travers l'obscurité de la maison l'esquisse de la cage d'escalier. Mais tout ce qu'ils virent, c'est la lumière alors aveuglante du salon qui s'alluma soudainement. Andrew poussa un grognement de mécontentement et se retourna.

« Justin… c'est pas drô… »

Bree Van De Kamp se tenait derrière lui, le doigt sur l'interrupteur principal, les cheveux roux en bataille et des lèvres resserrées par la fureur.


End file.
